Naruto OCs Wanted
by The Light of Cherry Blossoms
Summary: OCs wanted for an OC-centric/next generation story. Please follow form and send all submissions through PM. Form is also on my Bio and the story is posted under "The Silence of War". Thank you! Story content included.


**Please, be serious about this. I don't care if characters are related to canon, but I don't want a million ****Minato Uzumakis**** running around. I'd prefer people be original, try to make a diverse character that isn't Mary-Sue****/Gary-Stu****. ****The names **_**must**_** be Japanese unless they have a _very_ good reason for not having a Japanese name.**** I don't want any "oh my god, her parents ****were killed by an Akatsuki and she was raped by him. Woe is her!****" type histor****ie****s. Just no. Wh****y were they even killed by the Akatsuki in the first place? I doubt the Akatsuki would kill without a reason.**** Now, "her parents we killed by a ****rouge**** and she went to live with a****nother clan****" is fine. That makes sense. And I don't want any overly powerful people. Seriously, ****a Genin that can take on an ANBU single-handedly and win?**** No. Not possible. The story takes place twenty to twenty-five years after the original storyline. ****Naruto Uzumaki is the current Hokage. For now, the villages are at peace.**

**Plot:**

**The Villages are at peace and all seems well in the world. Nagisa Akimura (my main character) has just graduated from the Academy and she couldn't be happier with her position as a ninja, but deep in her heart, she knows that this peace will not last. After a series of attacks on the surrounding villages and countries, the ninja realize that there may just be a new enemy dwelling in the shadows, waiting for the correct moment to strike. Konoha and the other villages know that a war is coming, one that may wipe out the ninjas and quite possibly the world as they know it. **

* * *

**Rank/Affiliations:**

Academy Student (Ages 6-9)

Genin (Ages 9 and up)

Chunin (Ages 12 and up)

Jounin (Ages 21 and up)

ANBU (Ages 21 and up)

Shinjitsu (Ages 17 and up)- the main antagonists of the story

Rouge (any age)

Mercenaries/Individual Assassins (17 and up)

Hunter Nin (21 and up)

* * *

_**Basic Information**_

_There are two parts in the story and it's obvious that a person will change. The first part takes place in a two year storyline and the difference between each part is four years. _

**Name**** and Meaning:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**Part One:

Part Two:

**Rank****/Affiliation****:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Village****/Abdicated Village****:**

**Clan ****(Optional)****:**

**General Appearance (hair style/color, eye color, skin color)****: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Personality****: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Open to Relationship?:**

**History:**

**Family (include status: alive, deceased, unknown):**

**Friends**** (Optional)****:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Rivals**** (Optional)****:**Part One:

Part Two:

**Enemies**** (Optional)****:**Part One:

Part Two:

**Chakra Nature:**

**Blood type:**

**Summons (Optional):**

**Favorite Phrase**** (Optional)****:**

**Biggest W****ish****:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite ****Drink:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Casual: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Combat Uniform: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Sleepwear: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Kekei Genkai**** (Optional)****:**

**Trademark ****Jutsu****:**

_**Abilities**_

_On a scale from one points to ten points (ten being the best, one being the worst). The maximum is 60 points for Genin and Academy Students and between 61-89 points for Chunin and Jounin. ANBU and Akatsuki is between 90-99 points. Rouges and Mercenaries/Individual Assassins are between 70-89 points. Additional information is appreciated. __Any exceeding points for each rank/affiliation will immediately be disregarded._

**Ninjutsu: **Part One:

Part Two:  
**Genjutsu: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Ta****i****jutsu****:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Weaponry fighting: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Speed:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Muscular Strength:**Part One:

Part Two:

**Intelligence:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Tactics:** Part One:

Part Two:

**Teamwork: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Chakra Control: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Healing: **Part One:

Part Two:

**Stamina: **Part One:

Part Two:

* * *

_Story Excerpt:_

The village of Konohagakure was brimming with excitement because it was the twenty-third anniversary of Peace. Peddlers set up their stands on the main road for the day and children ran between the booths as retired Shinobi relayed their accounts of the Fouth Great Ninja War. Even the weather seemed to favor the festivities as the sun shone in the cerulean blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. Yes, it was days like this when Peace was a wonderful thing indeed.

One person in particular was practically exploding with anticipation as she walked towards the Academy. She blended right into the crows with her light brown hair pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head and dark blue eyes. The only thing that stood out was her outfit. It... Oh, you don't want to hear those details.

Although some of her feelings were directed towards the upcoming festival, they were mostly centered around the fact that she had graduated. After countless days of training, she was finally becoming a ninja! Oh, and this girl's name was Nagisa Akimura.

Halfway to the large complex, she glanced around before jumping into the air and shouting excitedly. When she landed, she paused, glancing around. "I know you're there," she said, turning towards one of the nearby alleys.

A small figure stepped out from the shadows. She looked exactly like Nagisa, only shorter with chin-length hair. Nagisa smiled amusedly at her younger sister, "Why are you here, Miyoko-chan?"

Miyoko bit her lip in a nervous fashion, "I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating."

A exasperated smile replaced Nagisa'a other one, "Does Ichiro know you're out?"

"Um... No..."

"Miyoko..."

The younger girl waved her hands frantically, "But he won't know I'm gone! I perfected my sealing technique."

"You should be getting back," Nagisa replied.

A slightly sad expression crossed Miyoko's face, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, Miyoko, but you know how Ichiro gets."

"Fine... Will you come by for dinner?"

Nagisa shook her head, "No, I think I'll just stay in the village."

"But-"

"It's fine, Miyoko," Nagisa smiled. "I'll see you at the festival maybe?"

"Okay... Bye."

Nagisa gave a slight wave to her little sister before hurrying off toward the Academy.

* * *

**That's it! Please follow the form, I want to have as much information on each character as possible. The best characters will be considered for main characters. ^_^ The form is in my Bio for copy and pasting purposes.**


End file.
